Moi mioche et méchante
by Xinou
Summary: On dit de moi que je suis mal élevée et colérique. "On" est un imbécile fini. Si je suis colérique, c'est uniquement parce que le monde se soustrait à ses obligations envers moi. Quant à mon éducation, voyez cela avec Daddy, ça n'est plus de mon ressort. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais bientôt entrer à Poudlard, souhaiteriez vous m'accompagner ?


_Je vous présente une de mes nouvelles OC : Tess Osborne. En espérant que vous la détestiez autant que moi ;)_

_NB : Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley ainsi que l'univers HP appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Tess Osborne et Tom Stafford sont mes OC_

_Un grand merci à **Caleanora** Pour la correction !_

* * *

**Moi mioche et méchante**

- Daddy ? Daddy !

J'entends des pas qui résonnent dans le couloir. Daddy accoure toujours quand je l'appelle. Spécialement depuis que Mère n'est plus là. Lorsque son visage moustachu apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, je me redresse de toute ma hauteur. C'est peine perdue, du haut de mes onze ans, je lui arrive tout juste au dessus du nombril.

- Que se passe-t-il Tess chérie ? demande-t-il d'un air surpris.

- Daddy, je veux un nouveau chien ! je m'écrie en désignant le petit husky blanc qui dort paisiblement au pied de mon lit.

Daddy ouvre de grand yeux ronds. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à cela de ma part, surtout la veille de mon départ pour Poudlard.

- Enfin, Tess, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celui-ci ?

- Mais Daddy, il ne comprend rien ! Je lui demande de faire le mort et il bondit en agitant la queue, et quand je lui demande d'aboyer, il me rapporte son jouet ! Si j'arrive à Poudlard avec un chien comme ça, tout le monde va se moquer de moi...

Afin d'appuyer mes propos, je laisse mes épaules s'affaisser, ma lèvre inférieure pendre légèrement et j'arbore mes yeux les plus larmoyants. Mon père semble tout d'abord attendri, puis il soupire et se tourne vers le chiot.

- Gru, ici mon chien ! dit-il.

En entendant son nom, le chiot se redresse et se précipite vers Daddy.

- Assis !

Gru s'assoit aussitôt.

- C'est bien, souffle alors Daddy en s'agenouillant pour le caresser. Eh bien, ce chien est très bien dressé, tu le vois bien !

- Mais à moi il ne m'obéit pas ! je m'écrie en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avec une moue boudeuse. Daddy s'il te plaîîîîîît !

- Tess Osborne, cesse tout de suite ce caprice ! Gru n'a que six mois, laisse-lui un peu de temps !Sais-tu combien m'a coûté ce chiot ? Sais-tu seulement tout le mal que j'ai eu à t'en trouver un qui soit entièrement blanc ?

Il marque une pause et soupire.

- Non bien sûr que tu n'en sais rien... se résigne-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que je rapporte ce chiot, pas cette fois. Habitue toi rapidement à Gru car il sera ton compagnon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Daddy se redresse et ajuste les pans de sa robe de sorcier haute couture. Puis il ébouriffe affectueusement mes cheveux aussi bruns que mes yeux et sort de ma chambre d'un pas très digne. Je grogne. D'habitude mes caprices marchent mieux que ça. Mon regard se pose sur le chiot, sagement assis au même endroit que tout à l'heure, ses petits yeux bleus tournés vers moi.

Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, dit-il ? À ce qu'il paraît, le chocolat est mortellement toxique pour les chiens... Et je suis sûre qu'il me reste quelques vieux œufs de pâques dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Un sourire mauvais se dessine alors sur mes lèvres. Tess Osborne obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

**oOo**

Presque toujours. Ce maudit chien n'a jamais voulu avaler les œufs en chocolat, et me voilà en sa compagnie sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Sa laisse dans les mains, je fulmine. Daddy, lui, discute avec son associé, Marvin O'Nail. Il paraît que le fils de Mr O'Nail entame sa dernière année à Poudlard et qu'il a toujours obtenu de brillants résultats, bla bla bla. Passionnant.

Je m'impatiente. Si je ne me dépêche pas, il n'y aura plus de compartiment vide et je ne pourrai pas choisir les privilégiés qui partageront ma banquette et deviendrons immanquablement mes futurs meilleurs amis.

- Daddy, je peux y aller ? je demande en tirant sur sa manche.

- Quoi ? répond-t-il, semblant seulement se rendre compte de ma présence. Oh ! Bien sûr Tess chérie. Vas donc choisir ton compartiment, je m'occupe de monter tes affaires.

Sans me faire prier, je m'empresse de monter dans le train, Gru sur mes talons. Je choisis un emplacement stratégique : un compartiment situé un peu avant la moitié du train. En effet, personne ne s'embête à marcher tout le long du quai pour monter à l'arrière du Poudlard Express. Les élèves montent à l'avant et marchent ensuite vers l'arrière, une fois dans le train. Ainsi, le couloir dans lequel se trouve mon compartiment est un véritable lieu de passage. Cela réduit mes chances de passer à côté de futures fréquentations intéressantes.

Les minutes défilent et personne ne trouve grâce à mes yeux. Voyant que je ne suis qu'une mioche, les élèves plus âgés ne prennent même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte et partent à la recherche de leurs amis, dans les autres compartiments. Quand aux élèves de mon âge, je n'ai jamais vu un tel défilé de branquignoles – pardonnez-moi l'expression. Je les ai tous renvoyés vite fait, prétextant que les places restante étaient déjà prises. Je viens renvoyer de la même façon une certaine Victoire – une blondinette apparemment fort sympathique, mais dont la trop grande beauté m'aurait certainement fait de l'ombre dans le futur – lorsque mon imbécile de chien se rue hors du wagon en aboyant.

- Gru ! je m'écrie en m'élançant à sa poursuite. Reviens ici stupide corniaud !

Rien à faire, cette saleté de chiot ne m'écoute pas. Je pousse un hurlement rageur avant d'accélérer la cadence, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. Si je le rattrape, il peut être sûr que je lui ferai manger ces maudits œufs de pâques, de gré ou de force ! Devant moi, Gru slalom entre les jambes des élèves en aboyant comme un dégénéré.

Tout en courant, je m'époumone, proférant des menaces de mort lente et douloureuse à l'encontre de mon chien, lequel semble à peine remarquer que je suis à ses trousses. Je viens de passer dans un nouveau wagon sans pour autant cesser de courir, quand je me retrouve propulsée à terre après avoir violemment heurté une personne ne s'étant pas écartée de mon chemin.

Assise sur le sol, au milieu du couloir, je secoue la tête pour me remettre du choc. Gru lui aussi s'est arrêté. Il est sagement assis à un mètre de moi, toute son attention tournée vers la personne que je viens de percuter.

- Tout va bien ? me demande justement celle-ci en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je marmonne un vague « merci, désolée », tout en attrapant la laisse de Gru, puis je consent enfin à relever les yeux vers lui. C'est un garçon, sûrement un peu plus âgé que moi et... Nom de nom ! Il a les cheveux bleus ! Je suis si surprise que j'en oublie de fermer la bouche, ce qui fait rire le garçon.

- Je sais que ça fait souvent cette impression la première fois, mais j'apprécierai quand même que tu arrêtes de me fixer, me dit-il en agitant une main devant mes yeux.

Je secoue à nouveau la tête et baisse les yeux. C'est alors que je remarque le minuscule chat à l'air terrorisé que le garçon tient dans ses bras. Voilà donc ce qui a engendré tant d'excitation chez Gru : un stupide chat ! Imbécile de chien !

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande encore le garçon. Tu as l'air contrariée.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien, dis-je d'une voix rauque. Désolée pour mon chien, il est encore jeune.

- Ce n'est rien, répond-t-il aussitôt. Tu es en première année ? Je m'appelle Teddy. Teddy Lupin.

- Enchantée, dis-je en me redressant avant de lui tendre une main. Moi c'est Tess Osborne.

- Osborne ? s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Après la grande guerre, ma famille a fait fortune et est devenue l'une des plus influentes de la société sorcière Britannique. De même que la famille O'Nail et quelques autres. Tout sorcier qui se respecte a déjà entendu parler des Osborne et sait que nous sommes une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable... Et de plus riche.

- Je sais que cela fait souvent cette impression la première fois, mais pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, arrêter de me fixer ? dis-je avec un trait d'ironie dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Teddy Lupin éclate de rire. Un rire... pour le moins étrange. Il me fait penser à une hyène... ou à un loup, je ne sais pas trop.

- Bon, Tess Osborne, tu devrais retourner dans ton compartiment, le train de va pas tarder à démarrer, finit-il par me dire avec un clin d'oeil.

- D'accord, je répond. On se reverra à Poudlard.

- Si tu veux !

Evidemment, si je le veux, ça n'était pas une question ! C'est encore moi qui décide de mes fréquentations jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je lève les yeux au ciel et amorce un mouvement pour me retourner... Quand les cheveux de Teddy Lupin changent littéralement de couleur, passant du bleu vif au châtain clair.

Je retiens de justesse une exclamation de stupeur. Un Métamorphomage ! Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie ! C'est décidé, Teddy Lupin aura l'immense privilège d'être mon futur mari.

Sur cette réflexion, je commence à me diriger vers l'avant du train avec un large sourire satisfait, quand j'entends distinctement une fille s'écrier :

-Teddy ! Viens m'aider, je n'arrive pas à monter ma valise !

Mes yeux lancent des étincelles et je fais volte face. Qui ose approcher aussi familièrement mon futur mari ?

Victoire.

Qu'elle fasse ou non partie de mes amis, j'ai bien l'impression que cette gamine me fera de toute façon de l'ombre. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

**oOo**

Je marche jusqu'à mon compartiment en proférant mille malédictions contre Victoire Weasley. J'en fais le serment : en grandissant, elle aura tout plein d'acné, un profond strabisme et ses longs cheveux blonds deviendront gris et ternes... Comment ? Ça je ne sais pas encore, mais Daddy me trouvera bien une solution, pour peu que je travaille mes yeux de cocker battu.

Arrivée devant la porte, je sens que quelque chose cloche. Je vois des affaires éparpillées sur la banquette. Des affaires qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Voilà que quelqu'un s'est invité dans mon compartiment en mon absence, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Dehors, la place est prise ! je rugis en entrant, avant même d'avoir vu le fautif.

- C'est vrai ça ? me répond celui ci, sans même tourner la tête vers moi. Parce que tout de même, le train démarre dans approximativement deux minutes et... il n'y a que toi.

J'en reste abasourdie. Qui ose parler ainsi à moi, Tess Osborne ? Je me retiens de grogner. Lentement, je me tourne vers le garçon avachi sur la banquette de droite. J'aperçois vaguement ses cheveux bruns et sa peau claire, mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est sa taille. Il est minuscule et complètement disproportionné ! Un nain.

Je réprime le frisson de dégoût qui m'envahit. Parmi tous les première année qui vont intégrer Poudlard aujourd'hui, il a fallu que ce... monstre décide de partager mon compartiment.

- Sors d'ici, ou je lâche mon chien sur toi ! je m'écrie en désignant Gru qui fixe le nain en remuant la queue d'un air joyeux.

- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici, me répond-t-il d'un ton las, comme s'il était habitué à de telles réactions de la part des autres. Et ton chien a l'air tout sauf agressif.

- Ah oui ? Gru, attaque ! Mais attaque stupide chien !

Soudain, Gru se jette en avant, plaquant le nain contre la banquette. Mais alors qu'un sourire victorieux commence à naître sur mes lèvres, mon imbécile de chien se met à joyeusement lécher le visage de l'intrus.

- Gru ! je le gronde en tirant sur sa laisse. Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Tout, sauf agressif, répète alors le nain avec une mine satisfaite.

J'enrage, je boue intérieurement. Avec un grognement sonore, je m'asseoie sur la banquette d'en face et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Des larmes de rage me montent aux yeux. C'est vraiment injuste, rien ne se passe comme je l'avais prévu, rien !

Le train démarre enfin. Le nain et moi, nous restons silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande d'élèves plus vieux que nous et infiniment plus bruyants ouvre la porte de notre compartiment. Ils paraissent d'abord surpris de nous voir là, puis le plus gros de la bande hausse les épaules.

- Dehors les mioches, allez vous trouver un autre compartiment, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Il y a un moment de flottement durant lequel le nain et moi le regardons d'un air surpris. Pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là ?

- Certainement pas, rétorque alors le nain avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Nous étions là avant vous alors vous n'avez qu'à trouver un autre compartiment.

Le gros semble d'abord surpris, puis lui et sa bande d'amis éclatent de rire.

- Tu crois qu'un lutin dans ton genre a son mot à dire face à nous ? reprend-t-il une fois calmé.

- Je serais toi, je laisserais le « lutin » tranquille, dis-je alors, d'un ton très calme. Vu sa taille, s'il te donne un coup-de-boule, cela pourrait te faire bien plus mal que prévu.

Le gros baisse la tête vers ses bijoux de famille et, comprenant où je veux en venir, il fait un pas menaçant vers moi.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles gamine, dit-il en tendant un gros doigt vers moi.

- Non, nous ne savons pas puisque tu ne t'es pas présenté, réplique le nain du tac-au-tac.

- Il s'agit pourtant de la moindre des politesses, renchéris-je en esquissant un sourire.

Le voyage commence enfin à devenir amusant. Mais mon sourire s'efface bien vite lorsque le gros se redresse. Il n'est pas seulement gros, il est également grand, une véritable armoire à glace. Et à voir ses traits déformés par la fureur, nous l'avons véritablement énervé. Apeurée, je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il commence à grogner.

Hmm... Attendez un instant... Ce n'est pas lui qui grogne !

À ma grande surprise, Gru s'est interposé entre moi et le gros. Il a le poil tout hérissé et les babines retroussées, découvrant une rangée de dents aussi blanches que son pelage, et surtout incroyablement pointues.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes à nouveau seuls dans le compartiment et le calme est revenu. Finalement, je vais peut-être reconsidérer le cas de ce chien.

- Tout sauf agressif, tu disais ? dis-je à l'encontre du nain.

- Disons, tout sauf agressif envers moi, réplique-t-il avant de me tendre une main. Tom Stafford, enchanté.

J'hésite un instant. Je ne l'ai pas à proprement choisi, mais malgré sa petite taille et son physique atypique, il n'a pas semblé effrayé par ces élèves tout à l'heure. Et puis les Stafford sont également une famille riche et influente de notre époque. Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler d'un jeune nain parmi eux... Enfin soit, Tom Stafford, apprête-toi à devenir mon ami !

- Tess Osborne, je réponds en serrant sa main.

À l'évocation de mon nom, un sourire satisfait naît sur les lèvres de Tom. C'est certain à présent, Tom et moi sommes faits pour nous entendre.

* * *

_Je précise que Tess est un personnage dont les pensées et actions n'ont rien à voir avec moi (mis à part que je les écris...)._  
_Par exemple, en tant que futur véto, évidemment que je ne cautionne pas le comportement qu'elle a à l'encontre de son chien xD_

_Sinon, la bannière de cet OS est tirée du film Moi moche et méchant (j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une image sur laquelle Agnes a l'air méchante... elle est tellement chouuuuu !). J'ai également repris de ce film le mon du chien, "Gru", qui est en fait le nom du héro de Moi moche et méchant... Parce que je trouve que ça ferait un nom de chien trop chouette =D_

_Sinon, le coup du coup-de-boule de nain qui serait très bien placé est piqué à une réplique de Joséphine ange gardien... Oui-je-regarde-toujours-Joséphine-ange-gardien-non -je-n'ai-pas-honte-pitié-ne-me-lapidez-pas !_

_Et puis sinon, je ne suis pas contre une petite review, enfin si le cœur vous en dit, bien sûr... ^^_


End file.
